


Sofa King

by RunOn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunOn/pseuds/RunOn
Summary: After graduation Derek and Will moved to Maine together. Now it's time for a change.





	Sofa King

The couch had to go. Once a helpful donation from Dex’s army of cousins (who didn't want it back), it wasn’t in bad shape, but it was time for something new. He and Nurse had pooled enough of their mutually meager salaries in a little furniture fund and Dex looked forward to having something that was just theirs. He had a plan. A quick picture. A post to the local classifieds. Then cha-ching.Wicked easy.

There was only one problem.

“Nurse, get off the couch. I gotta take a picture.”

“Mmm...Nope.”

Nurse is sprawled on his stomach, Claude McKay in hand, completely chill.

“It's for the classifieds, you can't be on it.”

Nurse rolls onto his back, one leg bent the other stretched way out. He resumes his reading and looks for all the world like a model. (Fuck him and his good looks.)

“Nurse get off the fucking couch.”

Nurse answers by tossing his shirt in Dex's direction.

Oh great he's topless now. And all that freshly exposed skin practically glows in the golden afternoon light.

“Get off loser."

Nurse slides a plate of grapes over and begins eating them. Slowly. Gorgeously extending his throat. Licking the sweet juice off his lips.

Dex felt his traitorous ears flush. Damn them.

“Nursey!... Come on be serious. I wanna get the ad up tonight.”

Nurse turns on his side striking a seductive pose.

“I swear to G-”

“Willy, don’t blaspheme.” Nurse says, silky smooth, mimicking Dex’s family, but in his super chill voice. That voice does things to Dex. Like making him feel all melty and loose. It’s distracting. Using all his mental fortitude, he shakes it off. He has a goal. Get this ad up so the couch can sell ASAP and they can shop in Bar Harbor with the little fund they’d saved. He has to stick to the plan.

His voice is thick as he utters each word with purpose. “Will. You. Please. Get off. The couch.”

Nurse looks at him, green eyes smoldering, book lying open in front of him, seductively eating grapes with a rose cradled against his chest-

Dex’s eyes go wide.

“Wait where the fuck did that rose come from?!?”

Nursey just grins.

Blushing furiously, and incredibly flustered, and very not chill, Dex snaps the pic.

...  
  
Ad: Couch, $100, cash only, can move for you, asshole roommate not included.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ForFutureReference for prereading and ideating and my brother who helped name this!


End file.
